Lunar Eclipse
by DemigodDreams
Summary: What is all this about a new prophecy tied to Percy's Great Prophecy? And is it something to do with the new demigod who seems both familiar and a stranger? Look through the eyes of Luna Ray, a demigod who is not meant to be, as she fights in the Titan War
1. Camp HalfBlood

**_Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the world of Percy Jackson. Only Luna is my character._**

Right, this is my first PJO fanfic, and it's in my AU xD Like, what if Percy had someone other than Annabeth to help defeat Kronos? Well, this is my version of the Last Olympian :)

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Camp Half-Blood_**

* * *

My name is Luna. Yes, it's a strange name, but practically everything about me is strange. I am fourteen, almost fifteen and I have wavy auburn hair that reaches my middle that I sometimes keep braided, and silvery grey eyes. I love archery and animals, and I especially have a soft spot for anything to do with the sky, like stargazing, astronomy, the moon and basically any thing else along those lines. I suppose you could say I'm a dreamer. The only thing I don't really like are boys. I tend to stay away from them like they're the plague. My dad is an astronomer, but I don't know my mum. Dad says I got most of my features, personality and talents from her, including a bow, arrows and a quiver. I say: yeah right. Apart from that, they are one of my most prized possessions. The bow is made of a dainty but strong wood, engraved with galloping antelopes and wolves, with a full moon shining down on them. The arrows are the same, except they are engraved with flying falcons and decorated with stars. At times, I swear the animals on the wood actually moves. But that's impossible, right? Apparently not.

You could say that I'm your reasonably average teenager girl, but that's about it. I am one of those ADHD kids. I can't sit still for longer than a minute. And to make my education worse, I am also dyslexic. Honestly, it's probably the worst combination ever, especially for teachers. I'm their worst nightmare. And that's not even the half of it. There was a time when a Sphinx attacked me. A _Sphinx! _From those Greek myths! I know about those. The last few schools I've been to had been studying them. But they couldn't be real. It was impossible, right? Wrong. Other times, there were other creatures that came after me. And today had been like any other day.

I finished school and decided to take a walk along the Montauk beach and get a bus or taxi home, but one of the weirdest things in my life happened as I was looking out to sea, and that's saying something. I've seen a lot of weird things in my life so far, but this practically tops it all. A boy, probably about a year older than me, shot out of the sea and tumbled onto the sand. Literally. I mean, how could someone just shoot out of the sea? Well, that was the day my life changed completely. I ran to help him, or at least, to make sure he was okay. He had black hair and green eyes that told me he had seen many terrible things. He had a black ballpoint pen in his pocket, but get this: _he was dry. _He wasn't wet from the sea. How was that possible? The sky rumbled above us, and in answer, the sea rumbled back. The sky had gone a darker grey, whereas the sea had taken a darker blue-ish green colour. We both stared out to sea. It might've been my imagination, but there seemed to be flashes, bright white ones and sometimes green ones, appearing beneath the sea.

'War is brewing.' a voice muttered.

Startled, I look at the boy. Did he just say that a war was brewing? It couldn't be though because it would be all over the news. I noticed the boy had a cord around his neck, decorated with four beads and a-wait a minute. Was that a _sand dollar? _I stare at him incredulously. I wanted to ask who he was, but all that came out was 'Uh, you have a sand dollar.'. Smart, huh? NOT. But I also got his attention. He finally looked at me, and his face displayed three different emotions. The first one was a startled emotion, then came recognition, and then confusion. He stood up abruptly and brushed off his clothes. He muttered to himself, something along the lines like 'Not who I thought she was' and 'Beckendorf' and then 'Poor Silena'.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' I ask.

He blinks at me.

'Percy Jackson.' he finally answers.

'Percy Jackson...' I repeat thoughtfully. Why does that name sound familiar? 'How come you just came out of the sea and you're not even wet?'

'You... You saw that?' he stammers.

'Well, it was hard to miss.'

There was silence. I looked around. That was when I realised that although the beach was quite busy, nobody, not even the person closest to us, had seen him. Then I tensed. Beside me, Percy had reached for his pen, like it was an instinct. I guess we both had that feeling that something bad was approaching.

"Look who we have here. Two demigods. Who should I eat first? The Son of the Sea God, or the Daughter of the Moon? I think I shall eat the Son of the Sea God, nobody runs away from me in the Labyrinth and gets away with it."

I spun around at the same time as Percy. He had his pen in his hand now, held out readily. My breath caught in my throat and despair and fear clutched at my heart. It was another Sphinx. _Not now, _I think desperately. The last time I faced one, I had barely escaped with my life.

Percy uncapped his pen and it grew into a sword about a meter long. I yelp and jump back. The people on the beach started screaming and running around. Percy glanced at me weirdly. The Sphinx tensed her muscles in her legs, and I knew what that meant: trouble.

The Sphinx pounced, but Percy was fast. He rolled to the side, out of the way. I wish that I had I had my bow and arrows (and quiver). As soon as I wish it, they appeared; the bow in my hands and my quiver on my back, holding all my arrows. I stared at them. Where had these come from?

The Sphinx swipes her paw. I wasn't paying attention, so naturally, I got thrown to the side. I landed in the sand a few yards away, my breath knocked out of me. Percy was dodging and slicing at her, trying to keep her at bay. I stand up and nock an arrow. As I aim, a feeling of nostalgia wash over me. I've shot an arrow before at targets and have always hit the bulls eye. Dad had always said that I was a natural. I let loose the arrow when the Sphinx opened her mouth, probably to roar. At the same time my arrow buried itself into her throat, Percy stabbed her in the chest. An instant later, she disintegrated, leaving my arrow toppling to the sand. I walk over, pick it up and put it back in my quiver. I then turn to Percy Jackson.

"Why do monsters come after me?" I ask. I feel that he knows the answer.

He looks at me sharply and I shrug.

"It might be because you're with me." he answers, somewhat doubtfully.

I shake my head though.

"No way. Monsters have attacked me before today." as I talk, I slung my bow onto my back.

"Those bow and arrows..." Percy says slowly. "They just appeared, didn't they?"

I nod. Well, they had.

"Where are they now?" he asks.

"What? On my back, of course."

I had just put them there. Is he blind or stupid? Or maybe both...?

"They're not there anymore," he states.

I feel behind my back. Ok, I take that back about him! He's right! They're gone! Disappeared, vanished, what ever you want to call it.

"I saw them. It just looked like they... melted away." Percy says.

I stare at him. Seriously, who is this guy? Then it hits me. How could I be so stupid to forget?

"You're that Percy Jackson guy that had gone missing a few years back!"

Aha, I got it! His jaw had dropped open. Score! Uh, why am I keeping scores again?

"You... I... Uh..." he splutters.

"No, seriously. That story about being kidnapped? Dude, that guy on the beach with you had a _sword, _not a gun. And so did you. So explain."

I cross my arms over my chest and give him 'My Look'. In answer, he throws his hands in the air, from frustration, I think.

"Look, I can't explain everything now. You saw what just happened here. Knowing my luck, the police will be here soon."

"Oh, really?"

As convincing as that may sound, I'm not about to just go off somewhere with some random guy that came out of the sea like it was the most natural thing in the world, which it _wasn't_. But far off, I can already hear the police sirens, and suddenly, I think that's a brilliant idea.

"Ok, I'm convinced. Lets go!"

He grabs my hand and leads me to a taxi. I almost recoil, but I manage to keep going. Percy practically shoves me into the cab and then gets in after me.

"To Long Island please." he says. "And fast might be a nice idea." he adds.

The driver drives us as fast as he can along the road to a place that I've heard of, but never really been. But Percy asks him to stop just below this hill that had a pine tree on the top.

"You sure kid? There's nothing up there to see." the driver says.

"I'm sure." Percy says firmly.

We get out, and since Percy doesn't really have any money, apart from that sand dollar, I pay for the ride. He looks at me gratefully, but I raise a brow at him.

"You owe me." I say.

He nods then leads me up the hill. Then I gasp. I couldn't help it. On the lowest branch of the tree, a _golden fleece _is hanging, and a _dragon _is coiled round it.

"Seriously? What is this place?"

"This is called Half-Blood Hill. But the place below, this is where people like us go to train. We call it Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Um, yes, see people like us is called demigods, or half-bloods."

"Half what?"

"Half-bloods. See, we're half human, and half god."

I stare down below. It really looks like a peaceful place. There's a big white house, a strawberry field, a forest, a training ground (?) and a whole load of other stuff. And, I recognise other things as well, things that I have never seen in person before, but in pictures; satyrs, nymphs, pegasi, even a centaur. And there was even a camp fire, and twelve cabins, all placed in a U-shape.

"Do you see the big white house, the strawberry fields, _everything?_"

I nod, dumbstruck.

"Then we can cross the borders."

He confidently walks round the dragon, scratching its head on the way past, and I hesitantly edge round it, not wanting to go anywhere near it than I have to. We go down the hill and meet the centaur.

"Chiron! Guess who I found?"

The centaur turns around and his eyes practically lights up.

"Percy! You're back. How did the, ah... mission go?"

Percy sobered up. The centaur-ahem, Chiron-seemed to instantly understand and nodded.

"Lets talk about it inside."

Chiron was about to turn and go when Percy stopped him.

"Wait. I have a new demigod for you to meet."

Chiron looked at him in surprise, then his eyes rested on me.

"Well, hello there."

I shyly say 'hello' back. Well, technically, he's a guy too.

"Chiron, meet... um..." Percy turns to me. "Sorry, I never quite got your name."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'm Luna. Luna Ray."

"Nice to meet you Luna Ray." Chiron says.

"Are you um... really _the _Chiron that taught, well, you know..."

"All the famous Greek heroes?"

"Well, yes..."

"I am."

I stare at him in wonder. Wasn't he supposed to have died? But his attention has gone back to Percy, who is looking at me weirdly.

"Do you know who her Greek parent is?"

Percy shakes his head.

"Ok. Go take Luna to the Hermes cabin. They can explain it to her. We need to hold a council."

With a smile at me and a nod at Percy, Chiron walks off, towards the white house.

"Lets go then." Percy says.

I follow him again to a brown cabin. When I look in, it looked really jammed in there.

"Um... Am I in this cabin?" I ask.

Percy nods and walks in, me trailing after him.

"Guys! I want you's to meet your new cabin mate for the time being! This is Luna Ray." Percy introduces me.

The kids in here seem to all look the same. I mean, seriously. They have the same face features, and even the same mischievous smile.

"You might want to watch out for these kids." Percy warns me quietly. "They might ah, pull pranks on you, or um, 'borrow' your stuff."

I take another look at the kids and their smiles, and I believe him, even though this seems so bizarre.

"Is she determined or undetermined?" someone asks.

"Undetermined." Percy answers.

They all groan. I must've had a 'huh?' look on my face because Percy laughs.

"Can someone fill her in on stuff? Connor, Travis, Chiron needs you, he's holding a council meeting." Percy calls out.

Two boys, who look like twins, but I'm not sure if they are because all the kids in here looks the same to me, stands up and walks up to us.

"No problem." one says.

"Nice to meet you Luna." the other says.

I blink at them.

"Luna, this is Connor and Travis. Oh, in case you haven't noticed, they're twins." Percy says.

They both grin.

"Um, it's nice to meet you's too." I say quietly.

"We're the counsellors for the Hermes cabin."

"Hermes? The messenger god?" I ask.

All three nods.

"And the god of medicine, travellers, that kind." Connor adds.

"You's talk about the gods and goddesses like they're real."

"Oh, they are." Travis says casually.

"_What?_"

"Um, we need to go guys." Percy reminds them.

"Oh, right." they both say.

"Well, Luna. I'll have to leave you here." Percy says.

I nod, but I feel so out of my depth. Percy and the twins set off towards the house, and I turn back to the Hermes cabin.

"Over here Luna." someone calls.

I walk over to a group of my cabin mates for the time being. There were two girls and three boys. I sit beside a sandy-blonde haired girl, who smiles at me.

"Hey. I'm Anna." she says.

"I'm Rose." the other girl says.

"And I'm John." the guy on my right says.

"I'm Jack, and this is my twin, Daniel."

I say 'hi' to all of them. They seem really friendly.

"We're gonna explain about all this to you." Rose says.

"Please do." I reply.

And they launch into the explanation.

* * *

This is my first story, and yes, it is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians one, because I absolutely _love_ that series. So, what did you's think of this chapter? I don't have a beta, so sorry if I disappointed. But yeah, drop a review, and I welcome constructive criticism.


	2. I'm A Demigod

**_Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the world of Percy Jackson. Only Luna is my character._**

Let's get on with the second chapter then!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_I'm A Demigod_**

* * *

"So..." Anna started.

"You're a demigod." Rose cuts in.

"I'm a... what?"

Anna glares at Rose, but I can see she doesn't mean it.

"You're a demigod." Rose repeats, giving a grin at Anna.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what a demigod is."

"What Rose means-" Jack says.

"-is that you're half mortal, half god." Daniel finishes.

"Half mortal and half _what_?"

"Half god." John says.

My head is spinning. I, Luna Ray, is half god?

"No. No way am I half god. You've got the wrong person."

"Nope. If you were all mortal, you wound't be able to see this camp." Anna says.

"Demigods are also known as half-bloods." John says.

"Camp Half-Blood." I mutter.

"Exactly." Rose says.

"So... Being a demigod... What does that mean?"

"You know about the Greek myths, right?" John asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Well, they're all real." Rose quickly says.

I blink. What?

"The Greek myths, the gods, the Titans, sphinxes, the Minotaur, _everything_ are real." Daniel says, quite unnecessarily.

I take a deep breath. Okay, I can handle this. After all, that _was_ the second sphinx that came afetr me.

"Okay, so... If they're real, then where are they?" I ask.

"Here." Rose says, grinning.

"Here? In New York?"

"Yeah. Mount Olympus too." Anna says.

"_Mount Olympus_? Wouldn't the uh, mortals, see a palace for the gods?"

"No, because the Mist, which is a magical substance thing, obscurs the mortals' view of anything that isn't normal. If something happens involving a demigod and a monster, all mortals would see a kid and someone else fighting, or something like that." John explains.

"Okay, so... How do you I'm a demigod?"

"All demigods are dyslexic and have ADHD." Anna says.

"We're dyslexic because our brains are hardwired to read Ancient Greek, not English." Jack says.

"And we're ADHD because of our reflexes. In a class, we might not be able to sit still, whereas in a battle, it would keep us alive." Daniel adds.

"Okay... What about camp?" I ask.

"The twelve cabins represent the twelve Olympians." Anna quickly says.

"Yeah, but a few have no demigods in it." Rose says.

"Like, which ones?"

"Hera's, for example. She's a sworn maiden, so no kids. Artemis', she's a sworn maiden too, so no kids. And Zeus."

"Zeus? Why is his cabin empty? And don't try to tell me that he's a sworn maiden too!" I joke.

They all laugh.

"Nah, of course he isn't." John says.

"He's one of the Big Three." Anna says mysteriously.

"The Big Three?"

"The Big Three consists of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Rose says, rolling her eyes.

"The most powerful brothers." I nod.

"Yep. Anyway, after World War Two, which happened between demigods of Zeus and Poseidon's against Hades', they made a pact about not siring any more demigods because they were just too powerful."

"They even swore on the River Styx." Anna whispers.

Above us, thunder boomed. I'm guessing that was a pretty serious pact.

"Well, I get why Hades doesn't have a cabin; he's not exactly an Olympian, but you didn't mention Poseidon's cabin as empty." I say.

"That's because it isn't." John says.

"Zeus and Poseidon both broke the pact. Zeus sired Thalia Grace, but she's a story for another time." Jack says.

"And Poseidon?" I prompt.

"Poseidon sired Percy." Daniel replies.

"Percy?" I yelp. "As in, Percy Jackson, the guy who took me here?"

"The very one." Rose says.

"That's so cool! Who's your parents?"

"Hermes." Anna says.

"So, this is the Hermes cabin?" I look around, smiling despite myself. "So, I'm a daughter of Hermes?"

"Percy says you're undetermined." John says.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we don't know if you're in this cabin to stay."

"Wait..." I frown. "I can't be a daughter of Hermes anyway. I know my dad. It's my mom that's a goddess."

"Sometimes, your parent doesn't claim you, and when that happens, you have to stay here." Anna says sadly.

"So... I might not ever get claimed?"

They all shake their heads. I let out a puff of breath. There's a chance I might not ever get to see my mom.

"And to make matters worse, you've discovered all this at a wrong time." John says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Titans are making war on the Olympians." Rose says.

"Seriously? Who's winning?"

"Sadly, the Titans. The Olympians themselves are fighting all the monsters and the most ancient gods that have turned against them."

"Which means they won't have time to claim me." I state.

There's a silence.

"So, what do you's do at camp?"

"Oh, we train how to fight, play Capture The Flag, have sing-alongs, classes, and occasionally a quest." Daniel says cheerily.

"Oh, quests are when something in the outside world goes wrong, Chiron issues a quest, and if you're chosen to lead the quest, you go to the Big House and consult the Oracle in the attic." John explains.

"The Oracle?"

"Yeah. You know, like a prophet. The Oracle of Delphi."

Oh... I've heard about the Oracle of Delphi.

"I just hope I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite." I joke.

"How come?" Anna asks, curious.

I shrug carelessly.

"I just don't generally like guys touching me, never mind _kissing_ or dating one." I glance at Jack, Daniel and John. "Uh, no offense guys."

"None taken." John says quickly.

"So, what kind of classes do you get here?"

"There's canoeing, running, scaling a wall, flying pegasi, sword fighting, archery, that kind of stuff. Anything that will keep us alive in the oustide world." John says.

My ears perk up at the word 'archery'.

"They have archery?"

"Yeah, why? It's mostly Apollo's kids that go down there to practise. Other demigods only go there when they have a class." Anna says.

"Why? Archery's a great sport!"

"It's because Apollo's kids dominate that area. Literally no one can beat them. They're the best archers Camp Half-Blood has to offer." Rose says.

"You said a moment ago that archery's a great sport. Have you ever tried it?" John asks.

"Of course! My dad owns a place where he teaches archery. I used to go there all the time."

"How good are you?" Daniel asks.

"As good as I need to be." I grin mischievously.

"That's not a real answer!" Anna says.

"Well, why don't you's come down and see for yourself?"

"Let's go!" Rose says, standing up.

We follow suit and head down to the archery range. A line of kids are standing next to each other, all with their own bows and quiver, all standing in front of a target. As I watch, a guy, who looks about seventeen or eighteen, gives a signal and they all let go of their arrows, one by one. Not one missed their target. They, I suppose, were all Apollo's.

"Does he usually teach the classes?" I whisper, indicating at the guy who was giving the signal to fire again.

"Who, Stark? Nah, he just takes over when Chiron's busy." Anne whispers.

"Hey Stark!" Rose calls out.

He glanced towards us then turned back to the archers.

"Keep firing, I'll be back!" he called out.

Then he made his way towards us.

"Hey Rose, Anna, Jack and Daniel, John." he greets, nodding at us.

His eyes then rest on me. I give a little smile.

"Hey Stark, meet Luna Ray! Luna, this is Stark, from the Apollo cabin." Anna introduces us.

"So, what can I do for you's today?" Stark asks.

"I was wondering if I could practise here." I say.

Stark studies me, looking me up and down.

"You any good?" he asks.

I shrug.

"Yeah, I suppose. Probably not as good as you Apollo kids, but maybe close enough. You can be the judge of that, if you'll let me practise."

"Sure thing. You got your own bow and arrows?"

For some strange reason, I don't want to reveal my magical weapons just yet.

"No, not really." I say.

"I see."

Stark turns, looking down the line of archers.

"Cady!"

A blonde girl turns around. Stark motions for her to join us. She looks back at the target, shoots another arrow then walks slowly towards us.

"Cady, meet Luna. Luna, meet Cady." Stark says.

We smile at each other.

"So uh, Cady, I was wondering if you would let Luna borrow your bow for a while?"

Cady studies me.

"She in our cabin?"

"No, she's in ours." John says.

"A daughter of Hermes wants to practise archery?" Cady raises a brow.

I flinch.

"I'm not a daughter of Hermes." I say.

Cady winces.

"Sorry."

"It's cool."

"So you're undetermined?"

I nod.

"You any good at archery?"

"I suppose."

Cady smiles and hands me her bow.

"Just be careful with it, alright? I got it personally from Dad when I visited Mount Olympus."

"You've been to Mount Olympus?" I say, totally awestruck.

"Sure. Six hundredth floor of the Empire State building."

My mouth drops open.

"Its on top of the Empire State building? But how?"

"The gods go to where the flame shines brightest. In this century, it's in the Western civilization." Stark explains.

"How come the mortals don't notice it?"

"The Mist Luna, don't forget the Mist!" Daniel says, rolling his eyes.

I pull a face at him and take Cady's bow. It's made like mine, but without the engravings of the animals and the moon. Instead, it has the sun and other things associated with Apollo.

"Thanks Cady."

"No problem."

But before I can try it out, a conch horn sounded.

"Dinner." Rose sighs.

I look wistfully down at the bow I'm holding, then hand it back to Cady.

"Maybe next time, yeah?" I say.

"Sure."

We smile then head off to our respective cabins. We had to go in line in order from the oldest to the youngest. I was somewhere in the middle as I am still not quite fifteen. The youngest was a kid with sandy brown hair and twinkling eyes and was only twelve.

* * *

No reviews yet. Oh well... I shall have to wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can


	3. I Meet The Lord Of Time

_**Disclaimer: I don' t own anything from the demigod world, sadly**_

Here's the next chapter :)

* * *

**_ Chapter 3_**

**_I Meet The Lord Of Time_**

* * *

I get led to the pavilion where Chiron is standing at the front. We sit down at the Hermes cabin's table. Once we're all seated, Chiron gives a speech.

"Welcome to our newest demigod; Luna Ray."

Chiron nods towards me and I flush as every head turns in my direction.

"With the war almost upon us, we need every demigod we can get," he continued.

The whole pavilion is silent, every camper listening. I look around me. The Ares cabin looks aggressive, and they were one of the cabins with the most kids. Then there was the Athena cabin; all blonde haired and grey eyed. There were the Apollo cabin, all blonde haired and blue eyed. The Artemis table was empty, of course, as well as the Zeus and Hera tables. The Aphrodite kids all looked stunning, getting their looks from their mother. The Hephaestus cabin were all big and burly. The Dionysus cabin was practically empty, with only a few kids at the table. The Hermes cabin was jam-packed. Hades obviously didn't have a table here. The Poseidon cabin only had Percy Jackson sitting at it, looking very alone. The Demeter cabin had at least more than five kids, but less than ten. Out of all of us, they were the ones who looked most at home with nature. Then there was me.

I didn't look like anyone here. I wasn't aggressive, like the Ares kids, nor did I look like I would belong in the Athena cabin, or any other cabin for that matter. If I had a choice, I would be a daughter of Poseidon; he's my second favourite god, after Artemis. But I don't have the signature black hair and sea-green eyes, and I'm pretty sure I don't have powers over water. Come to think of it, everyone here looks grave and serious-well, apart from Percy. He just looks downright gloomy.

There's a sudden movement of everybody standing up and taking their plates with them to the campfire. We all stand in one big line as we scrape a bit of our dinner into the fire. I don't really get why we have to do this, until I hear a kid in front of me, a daughter of Aphrodite, I think, scrape a couple of tomatoes into the fire and mutter "to mom. Please be okay fighting the Titans. Don't let them win, okay?" then a waft of smoke goes up and she walks away. Now it's my turn. I step forward and tilt my plate slightly. Now what?

_Okay, it's a peace offering to your godly parent,_ I think. _The only thing is, I don't know who mine's is!_

Rose, who is standing behind me, nudges me. I take a deep breath and scrape part of my dinner in. _Please,_ I pray. _Whichever goddess is my mom, please be alright. I know you're busy right now, but please help me figure out who you are if you can't claim me. _It goes up in smoke, and I can smell burgers and fries from it. Nice. I walk back to the Hermes table and sit down.

* * *

The food here is really good. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad's cooking, but it's nice to taste something different once in a while. We chat while we eat and then we gather around the campfire to do sing-alongs. I don't generally like singing, but most of the kids were doing it, so I joined in. It was led by by the Apollo kids, a few of which were playing lyres. When we sang a really upbeat song, the fire would rise to about six feet, and when we sang a slow, melodic one, it would fall. All the while, it would change colours, matching everyone's mood.

Chiron shooed us to bed at somewhere around nine, and there was a scramble in the Hermes cabin, with everyone getting ready to go to bed. It was hectic, but we did it somehow. I had to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor, but I'm not complaining. Tonight was one of the best nights I've ever had in my life, minus all the nights spent with my dad star-gazing. And as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

I was on a ship, standing at the railings, looking out at sea. It was night and the stars were out.

"I don't get it. Why are the gods bad again?"

I whip around. Two demigods were walking towards me, one slightly taller than the other. One was a girl and the other was a guy. The guy had an eye patch over one eye, and a sword was hanging from his belt. The girl had blonde hair and mischievous eyes, which I immediately recognised as a Hermes trait. But what's more I _know_ that girl. Who was she again?

"The gods aren't doing anything right. They're not running the world properly."

The girl frowns.

"So, why does that make them bad?"

The guy gives a sigh of exasperation.

"Look, all you need to know is that when Kronos wins this war, the world will be prosperous, like it's meant to be. Us demigods who have fought for Kronos will be recognised and even rewarded. The minor gods and goddesses will get recognition and acknowledgement. Don't you get it, Lauren? If we win, we'll be the rulers of this world, alongside Kronos. We won't ever be left alone to care for ourselves."

With a jolt, I remember her. Lauren Muir! She was a good friend of mine at my last school! And it turns out she's a demigod! No wonder we both got along so well; we were both dyslexic and ADHD, and another reason we both got into trouble a lot was because she was a daughter of Hermes, and always had the urge to play pranks and 'borrow' things.

"So, what do you say? Will you join us?"

"I'm not sure, Ethan... I would like to, but..."

A flicker of doubt shows in her face, and I'm hoping she won't join them.

"Think about it, Lauren! You''ll get to see your mom in the Underworld, you can even bring her back if you want. All you have to do is say 'yes'."

That's when I knew it was a lost cause. Her mom had died when she was ten in an accident that wasn't quite an accident. I watch as the doubt clears from her face.

"Yes. I''ll join you's."

Ethan grins and she smiles tentatively back.

* * *

Next I'm standing next to a guy that looks to be about nineteen or twenty. He has blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He has a scar on his face, and what's more, he's a son of Hermes. A sword is strapped to his side, and I immediately don't like the look of it. As I watch, his eyes turn golden and he's holding a scythe. He turns to me and smile, which sent chills down my back.

"I see you have made it, demigod." he says.

The hairs on my neck and arms stand on end. I somehow know that he is Kronos, the Lord of Time himself. And he was talking to me.

"Yes... Your aura is pretty powerful, one that could match Percy Jackson's."

This is bad. Very bad. I take a step back. I can't seem to speak.

"Now... Your friend, Percy Jackson. He doesn't know who you are. You yourself don't seem to know who you are."

"What do you mean?" I finally manage to choke out.

"Your godly parent, Luna Ray. I am talking about your mother."

I was backing up pretty fast, but I falter.

"My-?" Confusion sweeps through me, "What do you know about my mother?"

Kronos starts walking towards me, and I start backing away again. Except, well, he's the Lord of Time, and he can make Time slow down. So yeah, I was struggling to get away from him while he just leisurely walked towards me. I curse him, but he just laughs.

"Yes, Luna Ray. You would have made a great soldier in my army. Too bad you got found and taken to that stupid camp before we could reach you. But how about it? Will you join us? You could be our second spy at that measly camp."

"No! I will never join you!" I say fiercely.

His eyes darken to a molten gold and I can feel his anger radiating off from him.

"Not joining me means certain death. I ask you again; will you join me?"

I glare at him so ferociously that a mortal would've stepped back, but he's a Titan. He's not exactly going to be scared of me.

"I wouldn't join you if you were the last Titan on earth." I say with as much coldness as I can muster.

His face turns into a scowl which makers me tremble in my shoes. Hey, this is the first time I've ever faced a Titan in a dream, and it's terrifying. I'm pretty sure I'd be even more terrified if I was facing him fully awake.

"Very well. I will leave you a little something; a present, if you will. You will find it under your pillow in the morning. If you change your mind, just speak into it."

"I will never change my mind!"

"We'll see."

Before I can say anything else, he swipes his scythe through me and I wake up, shivering and in a cold sweat.

* * *

Okay? Good? Bad? Let me know!


	4. I Almost Get Killed

_**Disclaimer: I only own Luna, nothing and no one else.**_

Sorry for the wait...

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I Almost Get Killed**_

* * *

When I come out of the shower, I stand at the door of the cabin, looking up at the night sky littered with stars. After that last dream, I wasn't sure if I was happy to be a demigod or not. And what did he mean about my aura? How could I have an aura that could match Percy's? He's the son of the Sea God, and me? I'm just an unclaimed demigod. For all I know, I could be a daughter of Aphrodite. I shuddered at that thought. Then I remember something he had said to me; "You will find it under your pillow". Curiosity fills me and I walk back to my spot on the floor, carefully picking my way through the sleeping kids. I reach my hand under my pillow and it makes contact with something cold. I take it out and stare at it.

It was just a silver bracelet, with only one charm; a scythe. As I stare at it, I remember the scythe Kronos had been holding. A scythe. It was the mark of Kronos. My heart goes cold. So he really did want me to be a spy. I shove it into my pocket and close my fist around it. No way was I going to join him. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was trapped in a small space without an escape. I'm not claustrophobic, but that's what I felt like right now. I stumbled outside and gasped for breath. I felt slightly dizzy. I think my brain was rejecting the idea that the Titan Lord wanted me to join his cause. I thought of Lauren, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will never join Kronos." I say aloud.

Thunder boomed above me. Maybe I should consult Chiron. He might know what to do. My mind made up, I start walking towards the Big House. On the way, I go past Artemis' cabin, which was glowing silver in the night. It was beautiful. I get a strange tug in my gut, telling me to go to it, so I turn back and walk to the door. I peek in. It was empty. No, wait... It's not empty. A girl, who looked to be about twelve, was standing in the middle of the room, her back to me. She had auburn hair braided down her back and she was wearing a white dress. A quiver of arrows were slung on her back and she was holding her bow at her side. She gave off a silver glow, like the cabin itself.

"Hello?" I call out cautiously.

Fast as lightning, she spins around and shoots an arrow at me. If I wasn't ADHD and had fast reflexes, that arrow would've pierced my stomach. As it were, I jumped to the side and crashed into a chest of drawers. I gasp and double over, winded. I hear her step towards me and she lifts my chin so I could meet her silvery grey eyes.

"Who are you, child?"

"Luna Ray," I gasp.

Her head cocks to the side, studying me.

"Ah..." she sighs.

She lets me go and patiently waits until I've caught my breath and am standing properly again. I am half a head taller than her, but I can clearly feel who has the most power.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Is it not obvious? This temple, my archery skills, my aura?"

It's silent for a moment.

"Why are you here?" I ask this time.

She sighs again.

"I am here to warn you, Luna Ray."

"Warn me? About what?"

"You have met Percy Jackson. You have met the Lord of Time himself. You must decide whose side you are on."

"But I have! I'm on this side! I'm fighting for Olympus!"

"Then tell me, dear child, why you have the bracelet of a spy?"

I go cold all over and gulp.

"I... He gave it to me. Said... Said I could change my mind. I-I told him I won't ever change my mind." I stammer.

She scrutinises me.

"Very well. I feel you are telling the truth."

I let out a breath of relief. On impulse, I take out the bracelet.

"Would you... Would you keep this for me? So I won't get tempted to _ever_ change my mind?" I hold it out.

Her eyes glance down to the bracelet in my hand and flits back to my eyes.

"Very well."

She steps forward and takes the bracelet. As I watch, she mutters something in Ancient Greek and blows on it. The bracelet turns into silvery dust and she puts it into a silver pouch and hangs it around her neck.

"So, um... What do you think I should do? Do you think I should tell Chiron?"

"Do what you believe is right, Luna Ray. Just remember to be careful what you say at camp."

"Careful? Why at camp? I thought-"

I cut off as it dawns on me. "You could be our second spy". I stare in horror at her.

"He already has a spy here." I whisper.

She nods gravely.

"And now, I must go."

"Go?"

She nods and walks towards me. She reaches up and kisses me on my forehead.

"Issue a council with Chiron and the head counsellors of the cabins. Demand it. Tell them your dream."

"I will." I promise. "But what if he won't listen?"

"Tell them you have my blessing."

She smiles and puts something in my hand and closes my fingers over it.

"A gift, from me. To make up for Kronos' gift. Touch the moon, and it'll be a shield. Touch the star, and it'll be a sword."

I stare at her and she smiles kindly at me. Her form starts to shimmer.

"Look away, child."

I do as she says in time as there's a blinding flash and everything's quiet again. I look down at my hand. Cradled in it were two bracelets with a charm on each; a moon and a star. The charm bracelets glowed silver, and they were warm to the touch, unlike Kronos' bracelet. I touch the crescent moon and it spiralled out into a silver shield, with beautiful engravings on it of moving wolves and the moon shining above them.

"You're beautiful." I murmur.

I touch the moon on the shield and it turns back into a bracelet. I fix it onto my left wrist. Then I touch the star on the other bracelet and it morphs into a silver sword. The hilt is engraved with running deer and a moon and stars above them. It took my breath away. I touch a star and it turns back into the star bracelet, and I fix that one on my right wrist. Then I turn to the only statue in the room.

"Thank you," I say, "For the gifts. They're beautiful."

Was it just my imagination, or did the statue seem to glow brighter? I take one last look around the cabin and walk out.

* * *

So she met her first goddess. Any thoughts? How did you think it went? Good, bad or okay? Yeah, I admit I could've done better, but this is pretty late at night, so my brain is kinda not working...


	5. I Meet An Old Friend

_**Disclaimer: The usual...**_

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I Meet An Old Friend**_

* * *

After coming back to the Hermes cabin, I lie in my sleeping bag for another hour until everyone is up and running about to get changed and go in the shower first. I'm glad I had a shower earlier today, so all I have to do is get changed into my orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I tie my hair back into its usual braid then walk to the door.

"Hey Luna, where're you going?" Rose calls.

I glance back.

"I need to speak to Chiron." I reply.

Anna stares at me.

"Did you have a dream? 'Cause that's normal for a demigod." she says.

"Something like that." I say.

Then I walk out to the Big House.

* * *

I find Chiron in a room with a stereo and a tv, which is showing the news. I knock on the door and he turns his head.

"Luna!" he exclaims, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm glad you asked. I want you to issue a council."

He looks taken aback.

"A council?" he says carefully.

"A council." I confirm. "With the head counsellors of the cabins."

"Luna, we've already had a council."

"This is important." I insist.

He frowns then sighs.

"Alright then. If you're so adamant."

"I am."

"Okay... Then, um, run along and collect the head counsellors."

I do as I say.

* * *

I love the smell of sea water. That's why, fifteen minutes later, I was still standing outside the Poseidon cabin, just breathing in the scent. Finally, I decide I've smelt enough and walk up to the door and knock. The door swings open to reveal Percy. He was wearing the usual Camp tee, and a pair of combat trousers. His hair looks messy and his green eyes looks tired.

"Hey, um... Chiron's holding another council." I say, a bit nervously, I have to admit.

He lets out a puff of breath and rakes his hand through his black hair, messing it up even more.

"Didn't sleep too good?"

He shakes his head then grins wearily at me.

"Me neither. Anyway, have to go. Bye!"

I wave at him then walk to the next cabin; Apollo's. I knock at the door, but there's no answer. I knock again; no answer. I sigh and push the door open. It's hectic inside. They're all arguing with each other over some flying chariot or something, and some were even standing on their beds.

"Look, we can't let the Ares cabin have it!" one shouted.

"But we can't have it all to ourselves!" another fired back.

"Um, hello?" I say.

I have to raise my voice a bit, but it seems like they can't hear me. They are either too loud, or they are too into their argument. I guess you could say it was actually a bit of both. Fed up, I wish for my bow and arrows, and when they appear, I take an arrow and aim. On the opposite wall, on the other side of the room, or at the back of the room, if you will, there's a target hanging above a bed. I aim at it and shoot. I pray to what ever gods are out there that it won't hit anyone.

It doesn't. It whistles past the Apollo kids and buries itself right in the bull's eye. I see all their heads turn to it. It's silent for a moment, then everyone's heads swivels round to stare at me. I flush at the stares, but I hold my head high.

"Chiron is holding another council and he wants all the head counsellors there." I say into the silence.

Then a guy sighs. I realise he is the one that is standing on the bed at the very back, the one with the target (and now my arrow) sticking above it. He pulls my arrow out of the wall, gets down from his bunk and walks towards me. There's a hush as he walks by, then they start whispering to each other and eyeing me. When he reaches me, he smiles and holds out the arrow.

"Hey. I'm Michael Yew, and I'm the head counsellor for the Apollo cabin."

I take the arrow and give a little smile back.

"Thanks. And I'm Luna Ray. I'm an unclaimed demigod though."

"You could belong to the Apollo cabin. With that aim of yours, anyone would believe you're a daughter of Apollo."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. With that wicked aim you've got, you'd fit in right here, no questions asked."

I grin.

"Thanks, but I don't think so."

"How come?"

"Well, for starters, I don't look like any of you guys. Second; I know my dad. It's my mum that's the godly parent."

"Ah, right..."

"Well, I have to collect the others. See ya."

"Yeah, see you around, Luna."

I wave at him too then walk away.

* * *

Everyone is sitting around a table when I walk in. They all stare at me.

"Um, Chiron? She's not a head counsellor, is she?" Katie Gardner, from the Demeter cabin, says. "Uh, no offense." she quickly adds.

"No offense taken." I say.

Chiron sighs.

"Actually, Luna here was the one who issued a council." Chiron explains.

"But why?" Connor Stoll asks.

"Because it's important." I reply.

"What isn't these days?" Travis Stoll says, rolling his eyes.

"Look, my point is, I felt it was important enough to issue a council."

"Yeah, you felt like it was. Who else?" Connor says.

"Lady Artemis." I say with confidence (and irritation at the Stoll brothers).

There's a silence.

"Luna, the Olympians are fighting a war with the Titans. They won't have time to take a visit to Camp." Annabeth says sympathetically.

"Well, Artemis did." I insist. "She _told_ me to demand a council."

"Okay, no offense Luna, but... Why should we listen to you?" Pollux asks.

"She gave me her blessing."

"Artemis-_what_?" he gasps.

"She gave me her blessing." I repeat, calmly, I might add.

"But... Lady Artemis doesn't really give _anyone_ her blessing, does she? Not unless you're a Hunter."

"Pollux is right." Annabeth says.

"So... you _claim_ to have her blessing. Proof?" Clarisse, from Ares, demands.

I glare at Clarisse, then touch the star on my bracelet. It grows into the breathtaking sword. That's when I realise that there are letters engraved on the hilt. It takes me a few minutes to decipher it, but then I couldn't help smiling.

"Guys, I introduce you to Starlight." I announce.

They're all staring at my sword in awe. Then, to surprise them more, I touch the crescent moon and it spirals into the beautiful shield once more. I realise that this also has letters engraved on it too, and once I manage to decipher it, I stare at it in amazement. It couldn't be... It had to be a coincidence, right?

"And I introduce you to Luna, my shield." my voice quivers.

I know 'Luna' is another word for 'moon', so maybe it was a coincidence. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that this had been made just recently.

"Okay, so you've made your point." Chiron speaks up.

I know this is the cue for me to start talking, so I do. I tell them about both my dreams, how Kronos wanted me to join him. How I turned down his offer, even when he left me the bracelet. I also explained how he already has a spy at camp. Then I went on to my talk with Artemis.

When I finished, my throat was dry. I have never talked so much before. There's a silence after I finish, then everyone starts talking. Well, just about everyone. Silena Beauregard, from the Aphrodite cabin, is very pale. Her eyes are red and puffy, and she's looking at me with fear in her eyes. Huh, that's weird... I don't have time to dwell on it though as Chiron stamps a hoof and it becomes silent again.

"I have suspected that we have a spy at camp for quite some time now. This just confirms it." he says.

"The only problem; how do we find him or her?" Michael Yew speaks up.

"We don't." Chiron replies grimly.

Is it just me, or am I hearing a weird thumping noise from upstairs? A quick look around the table tells me I'm not the only one hearing it. Then Annabeth gasps and we all turn to look. Standing in the doorway was a... well, I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it looks like an old, dusty mummy. Uh, make that a really creepy, hippy mummy. All eyes are on it (on her?) as it (her?) makes it's (her's?) way into the room. Then it turns to me clearly and I get the shivers.

"Approach, seeker, and ask."

I stand up and take one step forward. All eyes are on me now. I have no idea what she's wanting me to ask, but I clear my throat anyway.

"Uh, I don't know what to ask, so why don't you just tell me?"

She opens her mouth and green smoke billows it and gathers around at my feet. Then she talks, but instead of being raspy, it sounded as if she had eaten a whole load of snakes for dinner.

"_Daughter of Stars, daughter of Moon  
Shall have to make a choice by noon.  
Combining powers with the Sea;  
Sun, Moon and War, they all agree  
To work together and defeat  
Time itself, a possible feat._"

Then the green smoke goes back into her and she sorta, well, _slumps_ to the ground and doesn't move again. Everyone is either staring at the mummy, or they're staring at me with their mouths open wide. And me? I'm just standing there, staring at the mummy, and wondering what in Hades' name had just happened. What feels like an eternity later, I turn to Chiron.

"What was that?" I manage to get out.

His eyes rest on me, troubled, and he frowns.

"That, my dear, is the Oracle, and you have just been given a prophecy."

The Oracle. A prophecy.

"But what does it mean?" Connor speaks up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth says. "A daughter of the huntress will appear and help us bring Kronos down."

"A daughter of the huntress? But that can only mean Artemis!" Katie exclaims.

Annabeth frowns.

"True.." she says doubtfully.

"But Artemis has never broken her maiden vow!"

"You don't specifically have to _do that_ with a guy to have children. My mum, for example, is a maiden, but she's had me and my siblings" Annabeth counters. "Besides, maybe it means a _true_ Hunter of Artemis, not necessarily a _daughter. _Artemis thinks of all her Hunters as daughters."

I notice Chiron is still frowning at me. I give him a questioning look but he only shakes his head and turns away. That's when I notice Annabeth has suddenly given me a weird look, but nobody else seems to notice.

"Remember," Chiron starts, "What happens in the council, stays in the council. Connor, Travis, can you please take the Oracle back to the attic? Thank you. The council has adjourned."

I hear Connor and Travis groan as they walk past me.

"Good luck with that." I hear Percy whisper. "She's heavy."

Everyone starts filing out, Connor and Travis groaning about how heavy she is. I take one last look at the Oracle and leave.

* * *

_**A/N's**_

Sorry for the extremely long wait. Really. But still, review please? This feels like the longest chapter I've written so far in this fic. What did you think of the prophecy?


End file.
